Conventionally, mascara, eyeliner, eyebrow pencils, etc. are known as eye cosmetics. Mascara is a cosmetic for the eyes that can enhance the impression of the eyes by making the eyelashes thick, long, and curled, and eyeliner is a cosmetic for the eyes that enhances the impression of the eyes by being applied to draw a line at the edges of eyelids, thereby emphasizing the outline of the eyes and causing them to appear larger.
A certain degree of strength is required for the cosmetic film of mascara because superior long lasting effects are necessary for the curling effect to be prevented from decreasing over time and such that makeup will not be transferred to the lower eyelid over time due to blinking. On the other hand, since the target portion of use of eyeliner is a narrow range limited to the edges of the eyes, a supple cosmetic film is desired such that it spreads smoothly when used, is applied easily and has superior utilization properties, and such that the cosmetic film does not partially become unapplied due to motions such as blinking. In this manner, because the functions which are desired of mascara and eyeliner are different, cosmetics which are dedicated to each use are conventionally provided.
Meanwhile, there are consumer needs that desire application with only one item because mascara and eyeliner are applied to the eyes and eyebrows, which are adjacent to each other, or desire avoiding having to carry mascara and eyeliner constantly to fix makeup. From this point of view, whether a cosmetic that can be used both as mascara and eyeliner can be produced has been being considered. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5766981 discloses a mascara/eyeliner cosmetic composition which can be used as both mascara and eyeliner.